star_trek_sovereignfandomcom-20200213-history
Getting Started Guide
Welcome to Star Trek Sovereign. This is a roleplay wiki that is forum based. This wiki takes place in the 25th century, after the end of all Star Trek series. Users create characters and roleplay in the Star Trek universe. If you do not have a wikia account, you will need one in order to create a character. This is for security of the wiki. To sign up, please press . Wikia, and this wiki specifically have terms you need to follow. Please browse through the Wikia Terms of Use and our policies. If you have any questions, please ask any of the administrators. Every 12 hours, one day has passed in the roleplay universe. In order to track Stardate, please use this. However, use GMT time instead of your local time. In order to have a character to roleplay with, you need to fill out a biography and put it in the Starfleet Academy board. Any of the races listed here will be accepted. Adult characters joining Starfleet are expected to join a department. Those departments ensure the smooth running of a ship. They are as followed: Engineering Engineers monitor and maintain a starship. They fix things in order to keep a ship or space station running. They often help with the performance of the ship by improving warp drive, ship's database, computer processors and circuitry, and many more. Engineers may also fill the Operations position on the bridge, which includes communications and resources management. Examples of engineers are: Montgomery Scott, Geordi La Forge, Miles O'Brien, and B'Elanna Torres. Medical A medic is responsible for the health and welfare of all personnel stationed aboard a ship or station. They often treat known damage and ailments, as well as experimenting when observing an unknown disease. They also invent new procedures that benefit the Federation. Examples of medics are: Leonard McCoy, Beverly Crusher, Julian Bashir, and Voyager’s EMH. Science Scientists are in command of all scientific resources on board a vessel and make valuable assets to any away team mission. Anthropology, astronomy, physics, and botany are just a small number of fields in science. Both Jadzia Dax and Spock were in Science. Security Security staff are responsible for ensuring the safety of all personnel both on and off ship. They investigate intruder alerts, go on away team missions, and get to be armed with phasers and phaser rifles. They also handle criminal investigations. Examples of security staff are: Tasha Yar, Worf, Odo, and Tuvok. Tactical Tatical staff's primary duty station is on the bridge. They are in charge of flying the ship while on the helm station. They also handle weapons operations and shields. Examples of tacticians are: Tom Paris, Worf, Wesley Crusher, Sulu and Chekov. : In order to have your adult character, you must copy and past the following into the Starfleet Academy board and fill in the information in between the ' and the . Your character will be looked over in about 1-2 days, if not immediately. As for department requests, choose three and paste them in order. You may get your first choice, but not always. Physical Description '''Name:' Species: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Complexion: Hair Color: Eye Color: Personal History Date of Birth: Place of Birth: Siblings Name & Ages: Mother's Name: Father's Name: Parent's Status: Personal History: Personality Academy Majors: Academy Minors: Personality: Department Requests: : Underage characters are ones that have not yet reached the age of 18. As with adult characters, fill out the biography and put it in the Starfleet Academy board. Physical Description Name: Species: Gender: Age: Height: Weight: Complexion: Hair Color: Eye Color: Personal History Date of Birth: Place of Birth: Siblings Name & Ages: Mother's Name: Father's Name: Parent's Status: Personal History: Personality Personality: To create your adult character's profile, type in your USERNAME/CHARACTER NAME in the box below. No "User:" is needed. align=left break=no prefix=User: buttonlabel=Create Adult Page preload=Template:Adult Character To create your underage character's profile, type in your USERNAME/CHARACTER NAME in the box below. No "User:" is needed. align=left break=no prefix=User: buttonlabel=Create Underage Page preload=Template:Underage Character If you have multiple characters, posting on a roleplay without identification can be confusing. Word bubbles help identify the different characters. To make a word bubble please type in the first initial, and the surname of your character in the box. Only replace the information that is in CAPITALS. align=Center break=no prefix=Template: buttonlabel=Create Wordbubble preload=Template:Premade_Wordbubble To use your wordbubble, just use this: My template's name is ETorres, so I would put mine like so: ((ETorres|text= WHAT YOU SAY HERE}} That would then turn into this: Roleplaying is the very foundation of this wiki. Roleplaying is assuming a role in a fictional setting, in this case your characters in the Star Trek universe. To start roleplaying, you either ask a user for a private roleplay or roleplay in the sections of the ship, depending on what your character is supposed to be doing in a situation. When you roleplay, you ask yourself what would your character do and say. : Category:Getting Started Guide Category:Wiki Command